A call to a telephone may be forwarded to another device. As an alternative to call forwarding, workflow redirection of a communication session may be effected by a server that provides a redirection service to a user associated with multiple communication terminals. The server may redirect a communication session based upon a timer expiring or based upon a preference set by the user, for example. The redirection may occur automatically.
Sometimes, a redirection of a communication session occurs automatically when a user does not have sufficient time to establish the communication session at the preferred terminal device. Other times, a user may be unable to re-route or change how a communication session is redirected. Such issues have become increasingly important as many businesses transition to a bring your device to work strategy for managing communication resources.
We have determined that a new method or mechanism is needed to permit a user to obtain additional time for purposes of redirecting a communication session or otherwise controlling the routing of a communication session directed to the user. Preferably, embodiments of our communication apparatus is configured to permit a user to obtain sufficient time for controlling the redirecting of a communication session directed to that user.